


purposeless in the light of day

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, Drabble, Gen, excessive use of metaphors, megstine, subtle megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: musings of the dawn
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry, vaguely implied Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 4





	purposeless in the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 28: dream

Flashes of the past whirl through the air as the dawn creeps in over Coney Island. Memories dragged up from long ago, consciously repressed to avoid distraction — all are fair game in this ethereal in-between of sleep and waking. Almost ten years in this luminous eternity of freaks and still the past refuses to fully leave, coming back to haunt her with wistful glimmers of love. The soft glow of sunlight washes away jagged hallucinations of what was, and replaces it with the bleak reality of what is. Cold ocean air banishes nostalgic reminiscence and sleep flees in the face of the sun, purposeless in the light of day.


End file.
